Memories In The Making
by miss.sweetleaf
Summary: Sasuke x Naruto One shot. Boy on boy action, so if you are against it, don't waste your time.


Don't own Naruto.  
Please don't forget to leave me your opinion when you're finished.

All we could feel was each other. All there was in this whole world was you and I. Everywhere you touched me burned and exploded into fireworks of desire. I could become addicted to this. Your soft moans, my contented sighs... an orchestra of bliss. Yes, I'll become addicted to this.

"Please, Sasuke." I hear you beg. I know what you want, I know it so very well. I feel almost the same, but on a higher scale. I need you, Naruto. I give you what you want, simply because I couldn't say no to you. And you've done everything for me, more important things than anyone has ever done for me. You showed me how to love.

I've never been so intensely fascinated by one person in my entire life. All I needed was your affection to warm my heart, smooth my rough edges, complete me. I don't know how I didn't feel this before, why I never saw this coming. All of my anger toward you, I don't know why it was ever there. I never knew the emotions that could seize my body simply by you smiling and telling me you loved me, or even just about your day. Naruto, I feel so lucky to have you. I wish I could tell you everything that's resting on my mind.

I pour my emotions into a kiss, you laying beneath me, my hands on either side of your face. Oh heavens above, you are so beautiful.

"Oh, Sasuke." You mutter into our heated kiss. My fingers lace themselves into your sunshine bright hair, my forehead resting upon yours as you gently rub your tongue against mine. You draw back from me, a small smile on your flushed face. I slowly close my eyes, and I've never felt so serene. I hope you know, Naruto, I hope you feel this.  
_  
-_

_"Dobe, stop wasting time." I said impatiently, I rolled my eyes and stood to leave._

_"Wait, Sasuke, please! This is.. is.. really hard for me." You begged, storm clouds clouding those sky blue eyes. Something about the look on your face caused such a great ache in my chest. I lowered once again, resumed my position next to you. You looked out to the calm river in front of us._

_"Why did you ask me here, Naruto?" I asked gently, glancing at the side of your face. There was a small smile spreading across your lips, and you slowly turned to study my face. You let out a short sigh, and I can't stop the voices flooding my head that tell me you're beautiful._

_"We have memories here... Do you remember when I slipped and cut my hand open on the rocks over there when we were training once? When we were younger? You picked me up, carried me back to this spot right here. You bandaged my hand up and told me to be more careful." You murmured, your eyes glistening like gemstones._

_"Yes, I remember."_

_"Well, maybe this is careless of me also, but I want to make another memory for us here. And I hope you remember in years time, even when you're as old as Kakashi-sensei." You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, a grin on your face._

_I couldn't help but smirk at the example of 'old' you gave. I continued to wait for you, more patient this time. You're my best friend, I should always be patient. I guess I lost track of that..._

_Your eyes reopened, the smile still on your face. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. I might have always loved you, I don't really know. It is just a natural feeling for me, but it took me so long to realise. All I know is, you're everything I want, and losing you would be like losing air."_

_And with that, I shifted toward you, watching you close your eyes. I pressed my lips to yours, noticing the softness. Gently, you moved your hand to my face and opened your eyes. We only looked into each other's eyes, because that was all that was necessary._

_-  
_

I'll remember that moment forever. Yes, my Naruto, I'll remember it when we're as old as Kakashi-sensei. Just like your smile is engraved into my heart, so is the beginning of us. The beginning of the most beautiful thing to ever exist in my life.

And for now, we are one. Me in you, you're swallowing me up body and soul. It's a freezing winter night outside, but in this room we're on fire. You don't know what you do to me as you arch your back, your pink lips parting to purr out my name over and over again. You claw your fingernails down my back as I move within you, slowly driving us to the heavens.

I brush my lips against yours, soft and sweet. You open your eyes and smile up at me, then nuzzle into my cheek. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

My heart almost bursts with happiness and a sense of overwhelming love. I keep pushing into you, feeling the end coming so soon. You're close too, I can tell by those perfect tanned legs constricting like snakes around my waist and your labored breathing. I never want to lose this: us moving together, the heavy pants and groans, a perfect serenity fills the room, we're completed.

I fall beside you panting, and you turn to look at me. "Naruto, I love you beyond words. I can't find words to describe what I feel in times like this. All I want is..." I reached over to the box of tissues on the nightstand and slowly began to clean your stomach. After I'm finished with the task, I throw the tissues on the floor with no particular direction intended, frustrated because I could never say this right.

"I'll be yours forever." You promise in barely audible whisper. _So you did understand me._ For now, there's no walls between you and I. I want to feel this for eternity, I want to remember this for the rest of my life. The completion, the feeling of belonging, the fact I finally I have a home... in you.

--

Heh, hope you enjoyed. This idea was slightly random... it's probably poorly thought out, and there isn't really a direction for this so I'm leaving it alone as a one-shot. Constructive criticism will be highly appreciated, and I'll love to hear your thoughts.

Thanks,  
Caity. x


End file.
